


✦ We'll Never Learn, So Let's Pretend

by 0o_EtherealStars_o0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oneshot, So much angst, Yaoi, by brief I mean like one paragraph, im sorry, its like riku/sora level in re:chain of memories angst, modernau, my new opener should be angst queen because thats literally all I ever do, super brief mention of naruhina, super brief mention of sakulee, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_EtherealStars_o0/pseuds/0o_EtherealStars_o0
Summary: "I only wish for your happiness."On an Island town, the mornings fade and the nights rise. Day in, day out. Two people learn that you can't always win and reality is a cruel mistress.♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥I don't own anything used but the plot, writing, and edited cover. Partial mixing of song lyrics used towards the end belong to Hanatan. Oh and for those wondering, "MelodicBunnie" is my username on Wattpad. I just cross-post from there.





	✦ We'll Never Learn, So Let's Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zghlxe)   
> 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=33jq0qx)

### ✿❀ Let's Hide It

### 

He always felt one step behind. It's been that way for years. Even if he was standing right next to him, he felt so out of reach. He knew they couldn't go on like this, but it's been so long how could he just let go. The amount of things they've forgiven solely to stick it out with one another.

Their relationship was just a childish farce that went on too long to be masked with love, one that will never be regretted. Every ounce of weakness between them couldn't simply be swept under the metaphorical rug. It had grown too much for even them to handle and the toll it was taking on them was too much, too many sacrifices had been made just to make one another work.

They were suffocating each other.

The raven haired male sat on the couch blankly staring past the television as he couldn't focus with the amount of thoughts that invaded his mind while he waited for his blonde haired lover to arrive home.

●・○・●・○・●・○ 

_Two feet crisscrossed along rusted train-tracks. Another set following alongside quietly, hands settled behind their back as the afternoon sun beat down. Blue eyes shone as the sixteen-year old dutifully concentrated on not falling his more stoic boyfriend stifling laughter at the scrunched up face._

_"Don't you think you're a little bit two old to be acting like a child Naruto?"_

_"Nope, you can never be too old!"_

_They'd been dating for a good ten years now seeing as Naruto claimed in elementary school they were going to marry one another and that was the end of it. Although they were still young, they've had their share of relationship issues, especially stemming since they'd gotten to middle school. Who knew people evolved as they grew older._

_They were actually in the midst of one of those issues currently._

_The blonde jumped off the train track in a quick motion startling the other as he stood directly in front of him._

_"Jesus Naruto. You can't just do that so suddenly, you're going to give me a heart attack." The ravens hands were suddenly grabbed as crystal eyes stared deeply into polished charcoal. It was a tender touch, Naruto slowly rubbing his thumbs on the back of Sasukes soft hands. A weak smile was brought to Naruto's face as Sasuke slowly gave one back. The blonde looked up towards the sky and sighed._

_"I'm happy."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

●・○・●・○・●・○

He found his foot tapping impatiently, he hadn't even noticed when he started doing that. The clock was ticking loudly, or at least it seemed to. By now he'd drowned out the sound of the television so it was more muffled to his ears than the constant 'click' of the hands moving to show the passing of time as he continued to wait.

●・○・●・○・●・○ 

_"Why!" Sasuke screamed practically throwing anything the twenty-three year old virtually could find. His face was red from crying or anger he couldn't discern, but he knew for a fact that he didn't want to see Naruto's face anywhere near him at the moment. "What's wrong with just having me!"_

_The blonde had his hands up in defense as the slightly shorter raven began pounding his fists against him and they weren't light hits either the only real thing stopping them from being painful was the blinding sadness the other felt. "Look..Sasuke.."_

_"No! Shut the fuck up! How could you sleep with her!"_

_"For christ sake I was drunk! We were fighting and Hinata was just there to listen to me rant, next thing I know we woke up in the same bed. I know saying sorry a million times won't fix what I did but it's not like I did it on purpose nor was I trying to hide it from you! I came outright as soon as I got home and told you the full honest truth so can you just chill the fuck out!" He gripped onto the pale mans wrists tightly._

_" 'Chill the fuck out'? While knowing my boyfriend put his dick inside of another person, you want me to 'chill the fuck out.' knowing that my boyfriend cheated on me! Why couldn't we just talk out our problems like normal couples why'd you have to go out and drink!"_

_"Because sometimes you wear me out and I can't take it! You act like a prissy bitch when you don't get your way. One minute you're cold other moments your sweet, it gives me whiplash and sometimes I need a break from you in general! Is that what you wanted to hear that I can't stand you half of the time and want to get away from you!"_

_"Oh, like you're any better your fucking self! You're so fucking self-important and think you own the world. You think everyone like you but most of the time everyone's annoyed with you, they hate you! You try to damn hard to be liked and then it drains you at the end of the day so you take it out on me! You think your'e sick of being around me? I'm sick of being around you! You are the most bi-polar, self centered prick I have ever known!"_

_The words thrown from both parties hurt like knives as the volume of their voices increased until it fell silent, both panting from rage and now standing 3 feet apart from one another._

_"If that's how we both feel why are we even doing this. We're never going to change." The blondes tone now more quiet._

_"I don't know Naruto." They looked everywhere but at each other._

_The blonde turned around and started heading for the door before he felt his arm being seized in an iron grip. "What Sasuke."_

_"Don't go.." Sasuke stared at the ground while Naruto looked past him. They slowly came together in a tight hug both staring off at nothing._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm sorry too."_

●・○・●・○・●・○

A loud crackling noise startled the raven slightly off the couch he was sitting on. Turning towards the window he noticed it was beginning to storm outside. The sun just barely starting to set as clouds rolled in from the horizon. The trees blowing violently with the wind as sea levels rose in small waves. He twisted his hands together shifting his position in the silence as he continued to wait.

●・○・●・○・●・○ 

_The moonlight shone brilliantly as two young figures wandered through the empty green field. "Naruto..Are you sure we should be out here?" The twelve year old stated worriedly._

_"Awe c'mon we're fine S'uke, it's just a little further. I promise!" The blonde grinned still dragging the hesitant raven along._

_They continued traveling past the trees until another clearing came into view. It wasn't as big as the previous one leading back towards the town it was smaller and at the end was a tiny church. From the looks of it, it was definitely abandoned. Moss and overgrown ivy covered the time withered exterior. It seemed to be untouched from vandalism still standing proud in perfect condition._

_"Whoa, how'd you manage to find this?" Sasuke marveled as the building had been put in just the right place as to where the moonlight cast a minimal glow over-top._

_"My older brother Kyuubi showed it to me when I was five. I come here sometimes to think or just get away. Especially at night during the summer because something magical happens."_

_"What--"_

_"Just stand here and wait."_

_Two figures stood in silence, one looking around slightly to try and see what exactly they were waiting for. Suddenly florescent lights began popping up around the area, shining it with spots of green and yellow._

_Sasuke was amazed at the amount of fireflies that occupied the area. "Cool isn't it?" The blonde said smiling, standing directly next to him hand in hand. All Sasuke could do was nod in agreement. Naruto held his free hand palm up towards the sky before turning his head towards his companion. "Hey, Sasuke." The others attention was caught as he looked in direction of the voice._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let's make a promise. That one day we'll leave here and run away. Just the two of us and start our own story." He faced towards the sky. Sasuke took a few minutes to stare at the side-profile next to him, illuminated by the all of the lights. Silently he faced the sky as well, the childish promise being carried off with the passing breeze._

_"Yeah, I'd like that."_

●・○・●・○・●・○

Another clash of thunder had Sasuke staring out the window again. hues of pink, orange, and grey mingled in the sky creating a uniquely ugly color that somehow still held a beautiful grace. He looked at the ground before looking back at the television, not knowing when another show came on.

He stared back towards the window and notice done little trail of light pass by, a singular firefly.

●・○・●・○・●・○

_A small figure entered the classroom warily, gazing up at his mother before peering back into the room full of kids his age. "Go on Sasuke, I'll pick you up after school okay?" Mikotos soft voice lingered through his ears as he shook his head in defiance, not wanting to be left alone. "Sasuke, it's your first day, I'm sure you'll make some friends." The six year old shook his head again clinging closer to his mother._

_The teacher walked towards the door as they noticed the hesitant child. "Hello Mrs! My names Iruka, I'm the head teacher for this class." The kind man smiled in both of their directions as Mikoto sent a small one back._

_"Nice to meet you Iruka, I'm Mikoto and this here is my son Sasuke. He's quite nervous as you can see. His father home-schooled him through pre-school and kindergarten so this is his first time being at a school around other kids." She explained quietly as that has always been her nature._

_The pony-tail haired male crouched down to the younger one's level and regarded him with a genuine smile. The pale boy hide a bit more into his mothers leg but it didn't cause the older one's face to falter. "Hey there Sasuke, there's nothing to worry about. Everyone here is super nice and before you know it you'll be back with your mom again, okay?" He held his hand out not pressuring the child into moving._

_Sasuke stared into the older mans eyes, calculating and discerning before walking forward and clasping his small hand on the larger palm. Mikoto smiled at the gesture before placing a kiss at the top of her little boy head. "I'll be right outside the gates as soon as school ends and not a minute later. Bye sweetheart."_

_His eyes looked back at his mothers retreating figure still pleading for her to take him with her now, but resigning to his fate as Iruka led him into the first grade classroom where the other kids were sat on the ground. His little legs started shaking as multiple pairs of eyes began staring him down with curiosity and he felt like he'd burst into tears._

_"Hey! What's your name!" A high pitched gravely voice shouted above the silence causing Iruka to sigh._

_"Now Naruto, what did I tell you about indoor voices." He lightly scolded._

_"Sorry Mr Umino." The blonde boy stared at the ground regretfully._

_"It's okay, I know you only meant well."_

_Sasuke looked on curiously at the scene. The outspoken boy wore a bright orange shirt and brown khaki pants, his hair was blonde but had a sheen to it and when he looked up beaming again the raven noticed that his eyes looked like blue crystals, or the ocean. Yeah, the ocean he decided was a much better description. They were clear and pretty like pools of water._

_Blinking from his reverie the child realized he was now standing at the front of the class and suddenly felt self-conscious all over again. "He came in a bit late but we're going to welcome him all the same. His name's Sasuke and he's a bit shy so don't pressure him into anything and don't bombard him. Yes, I'm looking at you Naruto."_

_The blonde boy just stared at the raven before smiling really wide and standing. "Saske? Sake? S'uke? Yeah, S'uke! I've decided when we get older, We're getting married! I like you, you're super pretty! And I heard that older people get married if they like each other. But my brother said before that people have gots' ta' date. So from here on out we're dating!" The small child said with a sense of finality causing Sasuke to just stare a blink not really knowing what to say._

_"O-okay?" He replied considering he had no knowledge of what dating actually was, neither of them did._

●・○・●・○・●・○

The wind picked up significantly, less and less cars traveled down the road since it started drizzling. Sasuke suspected it to start full out pouring in the next twenty to thirty minutes. He hoped Naruto would make it home safely before then.

●・○・●・○・●・○

_They sat on the roof of their high-school cloud watching. Both not feeling up to their morning classes. Neither of them had talked yet, just quietly basking in the morning air._

_"Hey Sasuke.." The mentioned one's head was resting upon the blondes arm so he shifted a bit to face his direction._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I was thinking, we're seniors now and obviously we have to start factoring in our futures.." The raven stayed silent waiting for his boyfriend to collect his thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't think I want to go to college here. I've gotten an acceptance letter to a university n Sunagakure..." At this information Sasuke sat up quickly._

_"What? When was this?"_

_"Over a month ago.."_

_"And you're just now telling me?" Now Naruto sat up, resting his palms on the ground of the roof._

_"Listen, I was debating on whether to go or not. Of course I wasn't going to tell you until I was sure of my decision. What would've been the point of telling you earlier."_

_"Oh, I don't know how about the fact that we're dating and it's kind of important when my boyfriend gets accepted to a fucking university faraway. God Naruto, do you even know how far Sunagakure is from Konoha! It's a whole different island!"_

_"You make it sound like I don't know that Sasuke but I'm well aware." A frown adorning his face as he stared straight ahead at the skyline._

_"So you're just going to up and leave? Naruto do you really think WE," he motioned his hand between the two for emphasis, "can make a long distance relationship work? The amount of problems we have together is already too high. How do I know you won't cheat, or get tired of me, or forget me."_

_"There you go again!" He exclaimed frustrated. "You always do this. You think I don't have the same worries about you? The only difference is I actually trust you but you always seem to make it look like you can't trust me. As if at every turn I'm going to do something behind your back! I feel like I can't tell you anything because you instantly attach to it with claws ready to rip me apart!"_

_"Well, excuse me for caring and worrying about you, us. And trying to hold on to and salvage what we have. Maybe if you put in the same effort that I am it wouldn't annoy you as much."_

_Naruto abruptly stood up and walked to the door and left Sasuke alone on the roof._

_"This is the worst." He whispered to himself as the morning sun shone on his skin._

_They took a break from one another for 3 months after that, before meeting up on a chilly January day inside of their favorite cafe, The Red Fox. Both sliding into an empty booth they didn't regard each other for a solid fifteen minutes._

_"So, what are we doing here Naruto."_

_"We're here because we're both fucking stupid Sasuke. I'm sorry I blew up at you like that but you have to understand I'm stressed out. Juggling the rest of school, deciding between universities, trying to maintain a balanced relationship, stuff at home. I have too much on my plate but that's still no excuse for me to have taken it out on you."_

_"I'm sorry too. I guess I should've been more understanding of your situation and tried to talk through it more instead of jumping to conclusions. I get how difficult of a decision this must be for you. But I still don't want you to go t o Sunagakure. For me, we can go to a college around here but I don't want you to leave me alone."_

_Naruto just chuckled. "We really are both idiots aren't we?"_

_Sasuke cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess we are."_

●・○・●・○・●・○

He didn't know when he got up to grab a glass of water, but there was a half drank cup sitting on the table in front of him. Everything was distorted to him as he just kept waiting. He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down his thoughts before placing it next to the cup of water. The clock still ticking in the background, the storm still stagnant as the sun was almost descended.

●・○・●・○・●・○ 

_Two fourteen year old's sat inside of the hospital; bruises marring their bodies as both of their arms were crossed not looking at each other._

_"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." The raven spat rudely._

_"If you did't jump to conclusions so much we wouldn't be here." The other noted glaring at nothing._

_The two ended up in their predicament after Sasuke had 'caught' Naruto embracing Sakura and thought he was cheating. He instantly went into fight mode and punched the side of the blondes face, causing him to stumble back only to recoil and punch him back. Their altercation escalated as the punches got more severe and less reserved leaving Sasuke with a broken nose from a unrestrained hit by Naruto, black eye and his arm bent back while Naruto's jaw was slightly dislocated, a cut on his forehead where Sasuke slammed his head into the corner wall of the school, and a twisted ankle._

_It simply turned out that Rock Lee and Sakura had separated and he was simply giving her encouragement and comfort nothing more. Naruto didn't even like her any more than as a sister. But neither wanted to admit that they did anything wrong and apologize, so here they were. Naruto's older brother and Sasuke's mom standing at the front desk getting both of them admitted for a checkup._

_"I wouldn't have had to jump to conclusions if you didn't hug her."_

_"What was I suppose to do?! She was crying her eyes out, did you want me to just pat her on the back and say 'there, there'?!"_

_"It would've looked a lot less like cheating." Naruto gaped incredulously at the other._

_"You. Are. Ridiculous! I can't believe how much of a bastard you are!"_

_The pale boy didn't bother giving a response as Mikoto walked up to them followed by Kyuubi._

_"I hate you." Whispered the blonde._

_"I hate you too." He whispered right back._

●・○・●・○・●・○ 

Approximately fifteen minutes pass before the lock to the door click and a tall figure walked in his eyes closed as he let out a sigh before opening them. "I'm home." He looked around the couch noticing clearly a few filled boxes and closed his eyes again. "You're really leaving for good."

The raven just stared at the television and nodded his head. Naruto shook his before removing his shoes and walking over to the couch kissing the top of the raven head. "We tried, god knows we tried so hard all of these years, but it's becoming too much for both of us. We've sacrificed too many things for each other. This isn't healthy together no matter how much we want to be, we just don't fit. I hope out there you find happiness and don't have to live in misery. I'll always miss you S'uke and don't think I won't continue to care for you, no matter what happens you can forever call me and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

He hadn't called Sasuke that nickname since they both entered high-school and he suddenly wanted to cry. He was twenty-seven and wanted to cry over a fucking nickname. It didn't help that he felt drops of water hit the top of his head and he obviously knew it wasn't from the rain outside. This was his own decision yet he felt like the world was crushing down on him.

Standing up they hugged one more time before Sasuke grabbed a box, Naruto grabbing another and this system continuing until they loaded all of the boxes inside of the pale mans car. They both stood at the door. "I guess this is goodbye." The blonde stated as Sasuke regarded him quietly. "C'mon Sasuke, at least let me hear your voice one last time. Please.." His voice breathed out, he wanted to cry again.

Neither of them really wanted to say goodbye, but as the saying goes. If you truly love something, set it free.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blondes neck pulling him into a tight hug and placing a chaste kiss on his scarred cheek. Drinking in every feature of each other close up, it's sad how it took growing and maturing to realize the deep love they held for each. Yet also come to the conclusion that nothing about them were right. It's almost as if life decided to play a cruel joke on them. Threading each other together bit by bit only rip them away at the very last second.

Leaning in they kissed, mingling their presence one more time before breaking apart. "Goodbye Naruto." He turned away their grips slowly loosening until they were officially separated. Unnecessary tears flooded down both of their faces as one watched the other start up their vehicle and the other mentally prepared for the future ahead.

Both saying farewell to the only person they knew they could ever love.

Naruto shut his door, turning back into the now silent house. Some things missing, leaving empty spaces in their place. He looked to the table and noticed a cup as he went to grab it he noticed a note next to it. He scanned it quietly. 

**"Dear Naruto,**

****

**If we are ever reincarnated again, I hope to foremost meet you. I had loved you to the end, to this very day. Even so, am I the one to put it to an end? Or was it both of us collectively. All I know is that I just wished for your happy future and we know that doesn't include an 'us.' We watched each other change, grow and somewhere along the line we weren't dating out of childhood obligation. We truly fell in love. But that love was like a rose beautiful to look at but not able to be touched carelessly and we aren't careful people. We held each other back and I never did apologize for ruining your dream and keeping you here. I know you still have a grudge about that. So here's to the good times. To the fact that I laughed in a world that you were in, To the fact that you resented the future that you saw, To your voice, warmth, attitude, everything you loved.**

**Goodbye."**

The clock continued to tick as time passed.

●・○・●・○・●・○

_The beach on the island was full that day as it was a hot summer and everyone wanted to soak in the sun or cool down by the water. Two eleven year old's snuck off to their secret area by the rocks to get away from people. It was nearing six p.m and the sun was just beginning to set. Settling on the sand by the edge of the low rising waves the two looked out into the skyline._

_"Hey Naruto, have I ever told you that your eyes remind me of the ocean." The mentioned looked at the raven curiously and shook his head._

_"Nu uh."_

_"Well they do, ever since I first saw you that day in class I thought your eyes were pretty."_

_Naruto blushed profusely, "I always thought everything about you was pretty ever since I saw you too." At that Sasuke looked down._

_"I'm plan, there's nothing good about me."_

_"Are you kidding! Like everything about you is gorgeous! I love your eyes they remind me of the night sky, comfortable and serene. Your skin shine like the moon. Your hair is soft like silk..."_

_"Okay! Okay! You can stop!" Sasuke yelled frantically covering his face to hide the immense heat spreading across his cheeks._

_"Don't sell yourself short S'uke! You're perfect the way you are."_

_"You too.."_

_Looking back at the sky the noticed translucent stars beginning to appear behind the clouds. The blonde boy found one that seemed to be the brightest and nudged his companion pointing at it. "Hey lets make a wish!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the statement._

_"You do know that only works for SHOOTING stars, right?"_

_"So? Who says we can't make a wish whenever we want. If you believe hard enough anything can come true."_

_The raven shrugged not seeing any harm in it. The duo closed their eyes tightly making their wishes before opening them once again. "What'd you wish for S'uke"_

_"Idiot, if I told you it wouldn't come true." Naruto pouted at the insult bumping the others shoulder only to have the same action back. They continued their small fight before Naruto pushed too forcefully and fell on top of Sasuke._

_They both stared at one another before leaning in awkwardly locking lips for the first time, not knowing how to turn their head. Teeth clanking together. It certainly wasn't perfect, but to them they wouldn't have traded it for the world. Sitting up right the let the moment sink in fully._

_The sun setting cast an orange glow on their persons and the sound of sloshing waves hit their ears before they pulled apart and stared at each other. Their faces broke out in grins before laughter bubbled out from their vocal chords echoing through their own space._

_"I love you."_

_'I wish for S'uke to be happy.'_

_"I love you too."_

__

_'I wish for Naruto to be happy.'_

**Author's Note:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> And that's it! I don't know why I insist on writing such sad things. But um, here we are I guess? It's not that good but I hope you all enjoyed anyway! I literally just thought of this on a legitimate whim while listening to hanatan's orange on repeat for the past 3 days and wrote as I went.
> 
> It been 5 hours. {Not counting the cover making and editing}
> 
> This is 4321 words. What am I even doing with my life.
> 
> _~*Until Next Time Lovelies*~_


End file.
